Ivory Keys
by RenesmeCullen
Summary: Set in the new moon period, when Edward leaves Bella starts writing music to reach him, what will he do when he hears her music on the radio? Read to find out!
1. Prologe

BPOV

**Preface**

**BPOV**

Four months, four flipping months ago he left me, and I haven't heard anything from them since. I had gone through a series of phases you could say; depression, anger, sometimes I was just terrified for no good reason, and now, right now I felt lonely. The only time that I felt myself was at my piano. Edward had taught me how to play before he left, and after he left I began to poor my heart and sole into it. At this point I was convinced that he was an ASS, so I am going to let him know just what he gave up. I am writing my first composition, it's called Listen to your heart and it's almost ready.

Charlie loves when I play my music, I guess that he thought he was getting me back and he was in some ways. But when I'm not playing, and when I'm alone, I'm not myself. I often sit in my room alone, thinking, remembering all the times that I had with them. I still missed Alice dearly, and as much as I thought I hated her shopping sprees- I hated not having them even more.

I sit here at my piano now; Charlie had bought me a grand piano when I started writing my music. And now as I sit here gazing at my ivory keys, and thinking about him, I figure out the last notes to my song.

**I don't own any of these characters, only the plot.**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bells! We're going to be late!" Charlie yelled up the stairs. We were heading out to Seattle to see a man about recording my song, I hadn't even thought about publishing it until Charlie heard the finished version. I had been planning on sending it to the Cullen's through Tanya. She had agreed to forward it to them once I tracked down her number. "Coming Dad!" I hollered back

I met him at the bottom of the stairs and we rushed out to the car. "So Bells, have you thought of adding lyrics to that song of yours?" I hesitated; I didn't that he would be happy at hearing them. "Actually Dad I have, I've already completed them and I'm planning on singing them while I play today." His face quickly brightened "That's great Bells! I'm so happy to know that! Are you sure that you can do that though? Sing and play?"

"Yeah Dad, I do it all of the time but I never like to sing when other people are around. I just decided that I want to get over it." He looked at me and smiled "I'm proud of you girl." Then turned his eyes back to the road.

I repeated the lines to my song over and over in my head, trying to remember them, all the while watching as the Forks terrain turned into Seattle's busy streets. We made it to the producers building with ten minutes to spare so we quickly ran inside and up to the secretary's desk.

"Welcome, how may I help you?' She asked pleasantly. "We have an appointment under the name Isabella Swan." Charlie replied, I could see him getting exited while I on the other hand was getting extremely nervous. The secretary got up from her desk and led us down a long hallway until we reached the last door. "Mr. Tomas is waiting for you." And with that she opened the door for us before turning and hustling down the hallway back towards her desk.

"Welcome! You must be Isabella!" A middle aged man said, standing to shake my hand. "Yes, but please call me Bella."

"Ok Bella, so now your father tells me that you have written a very beautiful composition on your piano, now do you have it on a CD or would you like to play it on my piano?" I gazed over at his beautiful piano; it was a work of art. "I'd like to play it please, and do you mind if I sing the lyrics that I wrote to it as well?"

"That would be lovely! You can go ahead and have a seat at the piano, and Mr. Swan you can have a seat opposite from my desk here."

I quickly made my way over to his piano and shrugged off my coat. I took a deep breath and began to play.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah  
We've built a love but that love falls apart  
your little piece of heaven turns too dark**_

**listen to your heart  
when I'm calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell me goodbye**

**sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
the precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams**

**listen to your heart  
when I'm calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell me goodbye**

**and there are voices  
that want to be heard  
so much to mention  
but you can't find the words  
the scent of magic  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**

**listen to your heart  
when I'm calling for you  
listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell me goodbye**

**Listen to your heart...mm..mmm**

**I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell me goodbye**

As I finished I heard a small sniffle behind me; I turned to see a look of pure pride in my fathers eyes, mixed with sadness. "So Mr. Tomas…What do you think?" I asked.

"I think Ms. Swan, that you might just have a hit on your hands, and I would be honored of you would record your song with Tomas records." I felt the huge smile spread across my face, this was even better then I imagined! My song would be playing on the radio, and there was a very strong chance that Edward was going to here it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yes!" I squeaked while I jumped up from the chair at the piano and rushed over to my father's waiting arms. "Oh Bells I'm so proud of you!" He said looking down at me. "Thanks Dad!"

"Ok so Ms. Swan we need to set up an appointment in the studio and I need you to sign a contract giving us the rights to put this out on the radio and such." Mr. Tomas said while pulling out some papers from his desk and starting to fill them out. "Can I please read that before we sign anything?" Charlie asked.

"Of coarse Mr. Swan you and Ms. Swan can take your time and go over this." "Please call me Bella." I cut in smiling. "Ms. Swan makes me feel so old!" Mr. Tomas laughed. "Fine, but only if you agree to call me John." I smiled.

Charlie and I sat next to each other and reviewed the contract, when we were sure everything was in order we signed our names and handed it back to John. "So Bella, are you free the rest of the day? Because I have a cancellation in one of my studios and if you want we can record your song today…" "Of course!" I exclaimed! The sooner I recorded it the sooner Edward would here it.

"That's wonderful! Now please follow me to the studio so we can get this going!" We followed him out of the office and down another hall until we found a small room, there was a table covered in dials and buttons in front of a glass window, there was another beautiful piano behind that, along with many other microphones and head sets. "Bella you can go ahead and have a seat at the piano, when you sing just sing into that mike that's mounted on the piano and put on the headset that's next to it." I smiled and murmured a quick ok before letting myself into the room. I can't believe I'm doing this! I though excitedly.

I Made my way over to the piano and set myself down. I heard John's voice over the loud speaker. "Go ahead and start Bella." I smiled and started to play. I concentrated on hitting every note correctly and played my song perfectly. We stayed the rest of the day and I played my song at least a dozen times before John finally told me I could go home. "Well Bella, it looks like I'm not going to have to do any editing at all, you should here your song on the radio by tomorrow." He smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much John!" I grinned. Charlie and I both shook hands with him and made our way out of the building; I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I got in the car.

**Sorry for the shortness! Please review! The next chapter will be Edward's point of view when he hears her song on the radio! What will he do? Try to guess and put your guess in the review! **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

"Come on Edward play for us pleeeeeeease!" Alice sang. "No Alice! I don't want to!" I yelled back. I hadn't played the piano since we left, I just kept thinking of her! I wanted to hear her voice again, to hear her playing the piano with me, but I can't be around her anymore. I love her too much to put her through this. I constantly put her at risk just by being around her!

"Well then at least come sit with us in the living room, Esme wants to listen to the top ten count down on the radio with everyone!" I looked at her pleading eyes. "Fine Alice, I'll come."

We made out way down the stairs and I settled myself into a cozy chair. I tried to ignore the worried looks in my parent's eyes but I didn't blame them. Ever since we left I haven't been myself. Everyone settled back as the countdown started to play, It was kind of a tradition in our family; we listened to this countdown every year. The first nine songs were basically repeats of last year; no beat, just droning on and on.

"Ok folks! So those were our top nine songs! Now here we have a new song, now this girl is a mystery. She won't tell us where she learned to play like this but this is her first hit ever! So here you have it, Lister to your heart by Isabella Swan!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. And then the music started, I knew that if I could cry, I would be. Every time she sang the line Listen to your heart I felt like I was being ripped apart. She wasn't moving on I could tell that right now. When the song finished and I looked around the room I saw astonished looks on everyone's faces.

"She doesn't understand!" I yelled. "Edward we need to go back!" Alice yelled back, I looked over at her to see her lip quivering.

"No!" I yelled. And with that I stormed to my piano, sat down, and wrote a response for her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Oh my god DAD!" I screamed from where I was perched on my bed. I heard running footsteps on the stairs. "What is it what happened?" He yelled running into my room. I ran up to him and nearly knocked him over in a bear hug.

"My song made number one on the top ten! He'll here it for sure now!" I clasped my hand over my mouth. My dad's face had gone from a huge grin to a frown.

"Bells…" he took my hand and led me to my bed. "Did you just write this song so that you can try to find Edward?" I looked down at my hands, guilt written all over my face.

"Bella, honey look I know your upset but just try to think about how your song is a number one on the countdown! Why don't you call some friends, we can have a party to celebrate! I'm off work tomorrow why don't you invite them over?"

"Sure dad, it will be fun." He smiled and left me to call some friends. I picked up my cell and thought about who I could invite.

"Hey Ang." I said when she picked up.

"Hey Bella! It's so good to hear from you! I just heard your song on the radio, I can't believe that you never told me you could sing like that!" I smiled "Sorry, my dad and I are inviting some people over tomorrow night to celebrate and I want you to be here, can you make it?"

"Definitely! Who else are you inviting?"

"I'm not sure yet, probably Mike and maybe Jess…"

"I'm heading out to meet them now, do you want me to invite them for you?"

"That would be GREAT! I'll let you go now, I have some work around here I need to get done."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow night!"

"See ya."

After I hung up with her I quickly started cleaning the house, if we were having people over I did NOT want to have a dirty house. While I was cleaning I thought about Jake, we used to be such great friends and two months ago he would have been at the top of my list for everything. But then I found out he was a were wolf, and I would have been fine with it…but he wasn't. He told me he didn't want to be friends anymore because he just wanted to spend all of his time with the pack. (Sorry Jacob fans, I really don't like him so I don't feel like keeping him in this story)

I finished cleaning the house and then quickly made a list of things for Charlie to pick up the next day before heading to bed.

The next day I made Charlie breakfast, added a few things to the list and sent him on his way while I started preparing the house. He returned a few hours later with all of the food and decorations that I needed. We spent the rest of the time decorating the house, I had confetti and streamers everywhere by the time I was done.

Soon all of the guests arrived and Charlie threw the hamburgers, hot dogs, and veggie burgers on the grill.

"Congrats Bella!" Angela exclaimed as soon as she ran in the door. "Thanks Ang." I replied warmly. Then I went into the living room to turn on the radio. It was a small party, just Angela, Jessica, Mike, and a few of Charlie's friends. We ate dinner and then just sat around the living room listening to music and talking.

We were all listening to a popular song on the radio so the volume was turned up when an announcement caught my attention. "Alright everyone so here's another new song. This is by another new talent; His name is Edward Cullen and here's his new song, Better then me." I gasped along with everyone else in the room and turned towards the radio.

_**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I wouldn't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**_

While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend that I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
But this is the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

Every word felt like another whole ripping through my chest. He didn't understand how I felt. At least he missed me…I think. But he still considers himself a monster. And when the last of the notes came through the radio my eyes welled up with tears. My dad was looking at me with horror in his eyes and everyone in the room looked scared.

"I hate to be rude but I must excuse myself." I said. Everyone nodded their goodbyes as I walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside I pulled out my old keyboard from under my bed, the one I had before my grand piano, and I started writing again.

**Sorry about any confusion for people who have this story on alert! I know i posted this chapter then took it off now its on again, thats cause i re wrote the ending but forgot to switch the documents so I accidentely posted the wrong ending!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

"You've reached the office of John Tomas how may I help you?" Ann spoke over the phone. "Hi Ann this is Bella Swan, remember you led me to Johns office last week for my appointment, but that's beside the point, Can I speak to John please?" I replied

"Oh hi Bella! Just hold for a moment while I get him." I waited while the cheesy music played until he picked up. "Bella! Hi is everything ok?"

I smiled "Yeah John, everything is great, I wrote another song and I was wondering if you would like to hear it…"

"Absolutely! When can you come up? I'm free the rest of the day, can you make it?"

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour."

I quickly told my dad where I was going and ran out to my truck. On the way to the office I thought about Edward again. This was turning out to be a weird way of communication but as long as we we're communicating I was happy…even if he was saying that I could do better then him…

When I arrived at John's office I went straight back to his room. "Bella!" he smiled when he saw me. "Go ahead and have a seat, I'm interested in hearing this!"

I smiled in response and sat at the piano and pulled something out of my bag, he looked at me quizzically until he realized what it was. It was a tambourine that I strapped around my shoe so I could play piano and shake it at the same time. "Here goes" I said taking a deep breath.

_**When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we'll see  
No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me**_

_**If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
And the mountains should crumble to the sea  
I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear  
Just as long as you stand, stand by me**_

_**And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh stand by me  
Stand by me, stand by me, stand by me-e, yeah**_

_**Whenever you're in trouble won't you stand by me, oh now now stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me**_

_**Darlin', darlin', stand by me-e, stand by me  
Oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me**_

When I finished I turned around to look at John and saw a look similar to the one he had on his face after he heard _Listen to your heart. _"So is that look on your face a good sign?" I asked smiling.

"Yes Bella, Yes it is. Can we go over to the studio and record this one now?"

"Yeah sure!" I exclaimed exitedly.

It was another long day in the studio so John and I went out and got a bite to eat when we left. We went to a nice little diner and got a booth in the corner.

"Bella…I have a question about your songs…do you have a specific reason that you write them, like are you writing them for someone in particulay?" John asked after we had gotton our food. I froze and my stomach dropped.

"Yes there is…Four months ago…My boyfriend left me. He considered himself bad for me but he was the only one who thinks so. He and his entire family moved away and I haven't heard from them since…untill the other day. Have you heard that new song Better then me? We'll it's by Edward Cullen and…he's the one who left me." I replied, I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry, so this song of your's Stand by me…that's a response to Better then me isn't it?" I sighed. "Yeah John, it is."

He smiled simpitheticaly and we barely said anything the rest of the meal. I was lost in thought thinking about what Edward would do when he heard this one...

**Omg! I finally did it! I'm now Stephenie Meyers! wakes up damn it was just a dream, still me**

**So guys, by now you should know that Bella and Edward have this weird kind of communication going, and you should have figured out that Edward is going to reply with a song…and I have no idea what his song will be! So please please send me private messages with ideas! And I will give you credit for picking the song when it comes up!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

I was sitting in my room alone again, I could here Esme vacuuming and listening to the radio downstairs. "Edward can you please cheer up? I know you miss her but your pain is killing me!" I looked up to see Jasper standing in my doorway trembling. "I can't believe I did that." I replied closing my eyes again.

"Edward, there's nothing wrong with what you did! You were telling her in your own way that you miss her which probably gave her comfort, but that she needs to find someone else which will help her move on!" His words for some reason made me feel better, which probably had something to do with the fact that he was using his power to make me feel better…that was until I heard "New song by Isabella Swan called Stand by me" on the radio downstairs. I was standing in front of the radio with everyone else in my family in less then a second. Alice started dry sobbing into Jasper's chest, Carlile had his arms around Esme who looked like she would collapse, Rosalie stormed out of the room muttering words that I didn't want to hear with Emmett following her, and I was on my knees with my head in my hands listening to her sing her heart out.

"Edward please!" Alice begged me. "No" I replied. When the song finished I got to my feet and slowly made my way over to my piano and ran my hands over the keys…

**Sorry for the shortness again! I'm not really good at writing EPOV, but there will be more Edward soon if you review! And I'm going to ask again for suggestions for Edward's reply song! Also, someone made a point to me that I haven't been saying this: I did not come up with any of these songs, they are real songs exept I have been changing some words around so they make sense, for example in Listen to your heart, It actually says when HE is calling for you, not I'm lol**


	8. Chapter 6 Continued

Ok, so It's has taken me a long time to chose Edwards next song but to clear up any confusion this is a continutation of EPOV

**Ok, so It's has taken me a long time to chose Edwards next song but to clear up any confusion this is a continutation of EPOV because I decided to change the direction he was heading in a bit….just read and you'll see what I mean. P.S. I'm posting the next chapter at the same time as this so you won't have to wait to see my choice of song!**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV…Continued**

As I ran my hands over the Ivory keys my head was full of thoughts, I should have never left, but I can't go back. But I needed to give her comfort; she needs to know how I feel.

Sitting there I made the choice, I can't go back, yet, but I'm not saying goodbye, and with that I called my producer and told him that I had a knew song that I wanted him to hear…

**So I might add that I know this is really short so but I'm posting the next chapter as well! Also, Edward is like a musical prodigy so he has his next song planned out without needing to practice 0.o lol**


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing, "Hello" I answered groggily. It had been three days since Stand by me went on the radio and I had barely slept.

"Bella… It's me Angela, have you heard Edward's new song yet?" My stomach did flip flops. "No…Where can I go to here it?"

"Just go to insert website it's on the front page." I could feel my hands start to shake.

"K, thanks Ang, I'll call you back later."

"See you Bella…"

I slowly walked over to my old computer and fidgeted in my seat as I waited for it to boot up. When it did I quickly loaded up internet explorer and typed in the website. Just as Angela had said it was advertising Edward's new song. I clicked on the link and turned the volume up to listen.

Your fingertips across my skin  
The forks trees swaying in the wind  
Images

I sang you Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest happiness in your eyes  
That I miss

I never want to see you unhappy  
I know you'd want the same for me

Hello, my almost lover  
Hello, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying to think about you  
Don't ever just let me be?  
Hello, my luckless romance  
My back is turned away

I should've known I'd bring you heartache  
Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images

And when I left I kissed your lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no

I never want to see you unhappy  
I know you want the same for me

Hello, my almost lover  
Hello, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying to think about you  
Don't ever just let me be.  
Hello, my luckless romance  
My back is turned away  
I should've known I'd bring you heartache  
Almost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot sit up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So I'm gone and I'm haunted  
And I thought you'd be just fine  
Did I make it that hard,  
To get on with your life?

Hello, my almost lover  
Hello, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying to think about you  
Don't ever just let me be?  
Hello, my luckless romance  
My back is turned away  
I should've known I'd bring you heartache  
Almost lovers always do

(I'll add right here that I did not write, nor did I have anything to do with the creation of this song! Full credit goes to A fine frenzy, I just changed the lyrics a bit.)

Just as the song finished my cell began to ring again. "Hey Bella! It's John! I just got a call from a concert hall and they have invited you to play with a whole bunch of other new artists! They only gave me an hour to call them back because the concert is next saturday, will you do it?"

I thought about it for a few moments before answering. "Sure John I'll do it, and I'm about to start to work on a new song, should I debue it at the concert?"

"That would be great Bella! This thing is going to be on TV so it will be a great way for people to hear it!"

I smiled. "Alright John I have to get to work, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Bella!"

I sat at the computer playing the song over and over again, I felt the tears role down my face, but this time they weren't from sadness. I was so happy that he wasn't telling me to go away! And at the same time i'm going to be playing in my first concert. Thinking of this I went down to my piano and started playing, I was trying to come up with a response for him. All the while I was thinking that maybe, just maybe he still loved me….

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to update, but I struggled sooo much picking Edward's song! Again None of the songs in this fic we're written by me. Better then me is by Hinder, Stand by me is by Ben E. King, Listen to your heart is by DHT or something like that, and Almost lover is by A fine frenzy!**

**Also I'm going to try to add links on my profile to these songs so you can listen to the real versions!**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

I can't believe it! It's the day of the concert and my song is finally ready! "Hurry up Bella! We're going to be late!" Charlie called from the hallway.

"Coming Dad!" I called back glancing in the mirror one last time. I was wearing some black dress pants and a midnight blue halter top, my hair was straight and it hung midway down my back.

We rushed out the door together and climbed into our new car, I had made enough money from the release of my two songs that I had been able to buy a new truck, even if it wasn't appropriate I loved it.

Charlie drove and we quickly made it to the arena where he dropped me off around the back before parking and taking his place in the front row.

I stood backstage and watched as many artists that I had heard of played, I was amazed that I was actually performing with them!

When the announcer announced me I stepped up the stairs and onto the stage. The cloud applauded loudly and my stomach did flip flops again. I smiled and walked over to the piano. The crowd went quiet as I started Listen to your heart, and they applauded when it was finished. Soon I relaxed and began Stand by me. The crowd was standing at this point.

I smiled and began to speak. "So guys, I have one more song tp play tonight and this is the first time that anyone has heard it, now are you ready?" They applauded. "Alright here's Because you loved me!"

For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
Ill be forever thankful baby  
Youre the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
Youre the one who saw me through through it all

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
Im grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I dont know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
Youve been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldnt speak  
You were my eyes when I couldnt see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldnt reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Im everything I am  
Because you loved me

Im everything I am  
Because you loved me

When I finished the croud was jumping up and down and applauding. I smiled again and stood. I said a quick thank you and turned around only to stop dead in my tracks. Edward was standing on the stairs…

**So review and tell me what you think! Credit to the song goes to celine dion!**


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

There he was, standing on the stairs in front of me. I could hear the announcer introducing him but I just stood there frozen. Suddenly though, my legs moved, I was running full force into him, I had forgotten how hard he was until the impact of our bodies colliding almost knocked me to the floor.

"Bella, oh god Bella I'm so sorry!" He wrapped his arms around me and dry sobbed into my hair. But then he stopped, I could see his jaw tighten, "I can't do this!" He cried and I knew what he was saying. "Don't move!" I cried with tears running down my face.

I ran over to the stage manager and whispered a few words into her ears and she nodded excitedly. I ran back to Edward and grabbed his hand, dragging him over to the piano again.

"Alright guys now I have one more song that I need to sing." The crowd applauded and Edward looked at me with mixed emotions in his eyes but only one emotion was evident when I started to play- Sadness.

I've been searching for your place

Finding my way home now I'm looking at your face

And I don't feel so alone

Always knew I'd find you

Don't break my heart

Don't walk away

Don't leave me lonely

Running in place

Waited so long

To be here right now

Sometimes things work out

Don't ask me how

Don't break my heart

I watch the shadows walk the street

Nothing was enough now I'm closer to complete

Not trying to be tough

Never knew I'd find you

Don't break my heart

Don't walk away

Don't leave me lonely

Running in place

Waited so long

To be here right now

Sometimes things work out

Don't ask me how

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

Don't walk away

Don't leave me lonely

Running in place

Waited so long

To be here right now

Sometimes things work out

Don't ask me how

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

Don't break my heart

When I finished and I looked at Edward's face I thought I was going to start sobbing right there, and as a matter of fact I did. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, and he kissed me back. This kiss was unlike any other that I had ever felt, He wasn't holding back like he used to, he was just kissing me…until we heard the stage manager behind us. I turned and smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be waiting backstage." I whispered and pecked his cheek. He smiled and hugged me quickly before turning to the piano. "I'll meet you there." He whispered and started playing. I walked off the stage to find a bouncing Alice waiting for me.

"Oh my god Bella I can't believe it's you! You're such a great singer why didn't you ever tell me? I can't wait to go shopi" She was cut off when I ran into her arms and hugged her as tight as I possibly could even though I knew she could barely feel it.

"I can't believe it's you either." I whispered and then turned with Alice to watch Edward perform.

Listening to better then me was almost unbearable. Listening to Almost lover was painful too but all of the pain was erased when he walked off stage and into my arms. We kissed again and when he stopped to let me breath all I could manage was, "Where the hell were you?"

The look on his face was full of pain and he just said "Later, I'll tell you tonight, Will you come to our hotel room?"

"Yes" I breathed and pulled out my cell.

"Dad, Look I know you're mad about what happened on the stage but I'm spending the night with Alice, yeah she's here too and I want to spend time with her. Plus Edward has a lot of explaining to do."

"Alright Bella…just don't stay out too late tomorrow"

"Ok dad, see you tomorrow."

I hung up my phone and looked back to Edward. "May I?" He asked holding out his arms and smiling his crooked grin.

"That's the first time you've ever asked." I laughed and jumped into his arms.

I was sitting on the hotel couch next to Edward; Alice had gone into the bedroom to go internet shopping for me, which she was probably doing to give us some privacy…even though she would have anyway.

"So…" I started.

"Bella…I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. I never should have left…"

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"Because I love you too much! I couldn't stand the fact that every time you were around me, at any second I could mess up and kill you!"

"Stop!" I almost shouted. "I trust you" I whispered. And the look of pure…joy on his face made me bury my face in his chest again.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. And as he wrapped me up in a blanket he laid me on his chest and I fell into the best sleep I had since he left…

**Yay! They're back together! The song is don't break my heart by Emmy Rossum, all credit of the lyrics go to her! Review and I'll update faster!**


	12. Chapter 10

First of all sorry for the delay in updating, I have been really busy with my horse but I should be free for a few days now

**Ok so I know I owe you guys all a major apology! I can't believe that it's been over a month since I last updated! And I didn't leave any warning that I wasn't going to update! So here's chapter 10, there's only going to be a few more and then I'm making a sequel! I have a lot of it planned out already, but I need a name! So if you review if you can think of any names that would work with this type of story please tell me!**

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

When I awoke in the morning I was sure it was all a dream,that was until I felt cold arms wrapped around my waist. I sat up and looked into his eyes; they still took my breath away. We didn't say anything, we didn't move. We just sat there looking at each other. Hi eyes displayed longing, mine displayed disbelief. Reminders of the night before came flooding back and I was extremely relieved that we were together again.

I reached out with my hand and touched his cold lips, my memories didn't do them justice. With my other hand I traced my fingers up his chest; I could feel my eyes welling up.

He reached up and cupped my face with his hands. Amazingly gentle for someone with such hard hands. "Why are you crying Bells?"

I sniffed "I'm just so happy to see you again!" He smiled and pulled me closer before kissing me again. I smiled against his lips before pulling back and grinning. "Let's check your memory." I smiled

"Human moment?" He asked while giving me his crooked grin. I simply laughed in response before dashing off to the bathroom. I smiled when I glanced at the counter; it appeared that Alice had missed shopping for me oh too much. The counter was covered with an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and much more. It made me realize, that as hard as it was living with the shopping, it was harder living without it.

I quickly finished showering and dashed back to the main room, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was sleeping. I stifled a giggle and ran across the room Somehow not tripping before flying through the air and landing on his stomach. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Ow my stomach." He pretended to be in pain.

"What are you going to do about it?" I laughed. He flashed his grin before growling. "You really shouldn't have said that." He smirked. The next thing I knew we were toppling off of the cough and he was laying on top of me on the floor, barely letting any of his weight on me. He slid his hands down my arms and then to my stomach and began to tickle me.

"Alice!" I yelled. "Save me!" The next thing I heard sounded like rocks cracking together. Edward wasn't on top of me any longer so I propped myself up to see Alice and Edward tumbling together. I laughed loudly and stood, all laughter stopped though, when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Charlie. Edward and Alice immediately grew quiet when I answered.

"Hello?" I answered quietly.

"Bella…I think it's about time that you come home now, have you figured things out yet?"

"Yeah dad, Edward and I talked and he explained everything to me…Can I bring Edward back to the house? I think he should explain everything to you."

"Ok Bells, I'll see you soon." And with that we hung up and I looked at Edward.

"What in the world are we going to tell Charlie?"


	13. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"So you see Mr. Swan, I left Bella because I was scared, we were so in love with each other and I know what happened to you and Renee, I was scared that Bella and I were to close for kids our age and I didn't want to see Bella make a mistake. But when I left I realized that it leaving was the mistake, well I realized that after listening to Bella's songs on the radio." Edward was sitting on the couch with me, and Charlie had a new found appreciation on his face for Edward.

"Edward…You're a lot smarter then I had you pegged…but if you ever hurt my baby girl again, I will personally hunt you down and make you know what real pain is." I just stared at Charlie; Edward was pretending to be scared for Charlie's benefit, until He started laughing. Edward then pretended to laugh back and Charlie got up to shake his hand.

"Make her happy."

"I promise."

Charlie proceeded to sink back into his chair and turn the TV back on.

"So Bella…would you like to go see the rest of the family?" Edward asked.

"They're back? Oh yes now please lets go!" I squealed, and jumped off of the couch. Edward laughed and stood up before following me to the Volvo. I climbed in the passenger seat and smiled. "I REALLY missed this stupid shiny Volvo." I said causing Edward to go into a fit of laughter.

Before long we were at the Cullen's, I jumped out of the car and ran to the steps; only tripping once. I slowed to a walk when I reached the door and pushed it open nervously.

"Bella!" I heard Emmett yell.

"Emmett!" I yelled back and ran to him; jumping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. I kissed him on the cheek while he gave me a bear hug and spun me around.

"Emmett what did I say about not hogging her when she got here?" I heard Esme say. Emmett put me down and I ran to her; wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Bella it's so good to have you back." She said softly while hugging me close to her. I turned to Carlisle next and he wrapped me up in a fatherly embrace.

"Bella…" I heard behind me and turned to see Rosalie. "Rosalie." I replied.

"Bella…I'm so sorry, I know that I was horrible to you before, I was just so jealous of you because you have everything I wanted! But I realize that you want different things then I do…so it's not fair to be mad at you for not wanting the same things as me." I felt the tears running down my face; I wrapped my arms around her, relishing the embrace. "I forgive you Rosalie." She smiled and I knew that this was the start of a great friend ship.

I turned away from Rose, there was one last person that I needed to see, I spotted him in the corner of the room, Alice was trying to get him to come see me but the guilt was written all over his face.

"Jasper." I called softly.

He looked up at me and I could see how distraught he was. "Bella I'm so sorry, if I had been able to control myself he wouldn't have become scared for you and we wouldn't have left its all my fault." He cried; I silenced him by walking over to him and placing my hand on the side of his face. He leaned his head on my hand and I could feel some dry sobs racking his frame. I slid my free arm around his neck and my hand around the back of his head. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Jasper, I forgave you the moment it happened." When he finally released me he gave me a sheepish grin and I ruffled his hair, "Hey!" He laughed, "I'm too old for that!" I laughed at him.

I stepped back and looked at my family, we all took seats in the family room, we decided that Edward was going to change me into a vampire. And I realized that this isn't the end of my story; It's just the beginning…

**End**

**Tell me what you think! I'm going to make a sequel but I need a name for it! It has to tie in with Ivory Keys, so please review and give me ideas!**


	14. About the sequel

Hey guys

Hey guys! I though that I should let you know that I have completed the preface to the sequel! But I don't know what to call it yet…So I think that unless someone reviews with a name that's better then mine within the next hour I'm just going to post it with a name that I can change later, but I will post it tonight!


End file.
